Mixed Up
by Die Schreiberin
Summary: Collection of one-shorts set in the OG universe. Latest: Yui deals with unfamiliar feelings of jealousy and anger.


**A/N: **The following story takes place the day of the ice cream parlor incident in _Ordinary Girls._ Done in Yui's POV.

* * *

Yui ran a hand through her hair as she collapsed on ground in front of her bedroom. She let out a long over breath of relief. When she removed her hand from her hair, she took note how shaky they were. She bit her bottom lip just thinking about the situation she ran into at the ice cream parlor. She never dreamed that she would have been in such a spot.

A hand went to her heart. It was still pounding away in her chest. "Mio," she whispered in the open air of her room. A tear slid down her face. One tear for her heart breaking heart. Another tear followed for how relieved she was that the girl was okay.

Out of the constant training her parents has put her through, she had never been more scared in her life. Which is saying something considering, her parents had tied up her and her sister over a bottomless pit and asked them to get out before whatever that was hacking away at their ropes succeeded in their plan. Sometimes Yui wondered if what her parents put her and Ui through was some sort of punishment or, as her sister would say, abuse. However, once she able to defeat the task her parents would give her, it would often tens remove those doubts and Yui would view whatever torture they went through as a game. It was better that way.

Although, her parents… her back of her head hit the door making her remember her earlier thoughts of Mio. _Oh, where was I? Yes, being the most scared…_

She still remembered Mio's face sporting those drawn on cat whiskers. Yui want to squeal at the memory, but the urge died down when she thought about how she just wanted to wrap Mio in a hug at that point but stopped. A strong part of her wanted to just bring Mio home with her like a pet, but then she thought better of it as she realized that she might have blurred the line between animal and human. _Dang those whiskers! Making me confused. _However, it was the whiskers that drew Yui in.

After spending time with Mio, Yui realized that the girl was one of those reliable and brainy girls. For some unknown reason, that was exactly her type. Adorable girls that were straight laced. However, compared to her childhood friend/ex-girlfriend, Mio seemed have a fun side about her, but only when she let lose. Yui saw it when the girl played her bass guitar.

Yui just concluded that she was hopelessly in love with someone who would never love her back.

"It's not fair," she muttered to herself. "Dang it, now I know what Superman must feel like whenever he saves Lois, but in the end have to watch go to another." She wanted to say, that she deserved thanks too, but that wasn't her. She rather do it from the bottom of her heart and she does. Although she wanted something from Mio, she just settled for knowing she was safe. "Love is about letting go and supporting them from afar. It is not jealous." Or at least that what her sister has said from time to time.

This wanting someone she can't have was new for her. The feeling of jealousy was also new for her. There are certain emotions she feels all the time but jealousy was not one of them. Because of this, she at times doesn't know to act or behave. Due to her parents' training, she does the only thing she can. She tries her best to shut off all her regular emotions and become stand offish. It's actually quite painful, but she does it with a stiff upper lip but a trembling bottom lip because…because…because she just can't enjoy the things she loves properly. Eating cake. Goofing around on Gitah. Eating cake. Eating cake. Eating cake. Most people would mark it up to depression, but Yui is not necessarily a depressed person. She bounces back like no another, but feeling new emotions that she can't handle and locking away all the others…well… yeah, it's just painful.

Just like now…the sight of some guy putting a gun up to the girl she loved…yeah, it was unnerving. Deep anger that she never knew she could feel when the man handled Mio, nearly scared Yui. She felt anger and she didn't like it. It was the anger that changed something in her jealousy; especially when her eyes landed on Mio and Ritsu sharing a moment. It hurt. It hurt real bad, but she realized that she had to just let go and that she was being stupid.

Realizing, there was nothing more she could do about the whole Mio thing, she decided to pick up her guitar and jam out all her feelings that she had been holding back since learning about the real relationship between Mio and Ritsu.

As she was playing she never heard the knock on the door. Nor did she notice the door opening and Ui walking in. It was only when Ui put a hand on her shoulder that she put together someone was there. Unfortunately, when Ui placed her hand on Yui's shoulder, the guitarist acted on instinct and swung Gitah at Ui, who ducked as if expecting it.

It didn't take long for Yui to finally see who entered her room, "Ui, what do you want?"

"I just got off the phone with Police Detective Narumi Yui."

Gently, Yui put Gitah down on her bed before sitting on it herself, "Yeah, what did she have to say?"

"Just to say thank-you again for a job well done and that she couldn't have done it without you."

Yui shook her head, "I only went for favor."

"I know."

The guitarist pouted, "I nearly got Mio killed. It was supposed to be simple. Ask Mugi to the ice cream parlor, have her be a little bait without her knowledge and save the day." She remembered how she waited in the bathroom and called the police while listening into a device that she had planted on the table she was sitting. It wasn't until they got Mugi involved that she made her move and nearly died of heart failure, "but then that blew up in my face. Never again. Nope. Unless it is necessary, I won't go on any more missions. I don't care if this…this…what did Okasan and Oto-san call it?"

"Junior Police Helper League."

"Yeah, I don't care that's what they wanted us to join, I'm not doing it anymore."

Her sister looked at her with understanding eyes. "Okay, I'll just have to let Narumi-san know."

"Thank-you," Yui said as she picked up her guitar again and plucked a few strings. "Ui?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll ever find someone for me?"

"You have me, Onee-chan," Ui said before she sat next to her sister.

"I know, but we're sisters. I meant someone…"

"I know what you meant."

"What about you? Don't you want to meet someone?"

Yui watched as her thought that over for a moment, "I won't marry until you're married."

"That's old fashioned."

"No, I just want to make sure there's someone to take care of you."

Yui shrugged, "I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm the big sister here. I should be taking care of you. Seriously, has anyone caught your eye?"

"No, I haven't been looking."

"You'll find someone," Yui declared. "You might find someone almost like me that way you can worry over them instead of me."

Ui laughed, "You might be right." The young girl stood up, "I'm going to inform Narumi-san about your resignation and then make dinner."

"Okay, but could you ask Narumi when the next we could come over to her house to visit Konata and Yutaka?"

"Sure, maybe we could go to a maid café or something."

Yui thought about it for a moment, "Or we could get together and watch Blue Water's concert DVD."

The younger sister shook her head, "You're hopeless."

"I know, but so is love."

* * *

**A/N: **Any Guess on where Narumi Yui comes from?


End file.
